Truce
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: Once when Amy discovers a small secret about her soon to be half-sister, she is being threatened to keep it a secret. OOC, Short, Amy/Lauren talk, T for a reason. Might be a trigger for self harm. Uhm. And Speakverse.


**Universe: **AU, Speak Universe

**Pairings: **Lauren/Amy sisterly

**Rating: **T for many reasons. Also self harm

**Author:** Ghirahim is Fabulous

**WARNINGS:**This is completely based upon the events in "Vagabond" which is in the Speak universe! This also contains self harm

**Full Summary: **Once when Amy discovers a small secret about her soon to be half-sister, she is being threatened to keep it a secret.

**Chapter Count: **One shot

**Disclaimer: **I, Ghirahim is Fabulous, do not own _Faking It_ or any of the characters. Anything mentioned is also not owned.

**Other: **This is about Amy's freshman year of high school. So post Vagabond. A year before the events in Speak

* * *

_Truce_

Speak Universe #3

[Speak, Vagabond, _Truce]_

* * *

The bathroom door was left unlocked as Amy had to rush into the bathroom. She had to use the bathroom after eating something that made her want to throw up anything she had eaten that day. Or maybe it was the fact that she had to remember that her grandparents were coming over for supper to meet their daughter's soon-to-be husband and his daughter. Which was a strange thing considering the fact that they have been over before and that they moved in about a year ago. But then again they thought that he would be a fling to get over Matthew but once when the bells were beginning to ring they had to rush over. And they have also been engaged for a few months now.

No one said that they were on time. Tell them to show up and they will be there an hour later. That's why Farrah had to lie and say dinner was at 5 just to make sure that they were there.

As she flung open the door she heard a small scream. Coming from the witch named Lauren who she still didn't get along quite to well with. But what she was doing had scared the living hell out of her. She was sitting on the counter and was holding a blade to her leg. Dry blood on it too and it took Amy a split second to realize what she was doing. Lauren then dropped it to the floor and screeched, "Get out, get out!"

Lauren pushed the blonde out of the doorway and slammed it shut. Leaning against the door and breathing heavily. If Amy could bring herself to speak she would say something along the lines of, "I thought you said you had nothing to worry about."

But then it also made sense to Amy. Lauren had been the one to move and both girls would rather is be Amy and Farrah to move to Dallas. Lauren as well has had a hard time fitting into a group since it is a lot different from where she was from. She does have two girls that follow her and is starting to see a football player... but it just isn't the same. Most of her friends are so far away and those were the people that actually got her to smile.

Lauren knew that the other girl did cut since she blamed herself. She did feel bad for her even though they got off on a rocky start causing the girl to run away for a few months. But when Amy started at her school that year so much had changed since she was known to live with the mute that no one talked about the reasons why. Most people thought it was just the accident and only thought that her causing it was just a mere rumor.

But she did sometimes stand up for her when some kids laughed at her. Since the closest friend she had was Shane but he was so close to Liam Booker. And Liam already decided he wasn't fond of the girl. But she couldn't soften up to Amy face-to-face for some odd reason. She already came off way to strong for her but wants to try and adapt to a close relationship. So that they can get through high school together and defend each other a bit (since most think that Lauren is a bitch which most are correct on it).

Farrah was at work for another hour and Bruce wouldn't be home until dinner. And looking at the time it is a little past one. Lauren knew that she wouldn't get out of this without Amy writing to her. And she darted straight towards her room hoping that Amy was waiting for her downstairs. But someone had once said in the past that assuming would make an ass out of you and me. While opening her door she sighed in relief at the sight of no Amy.

Well that was until she walked in and the door was closed. Amy was hiding behind it and waiting. So the girl couldn't get out of the room, Amy moved in front of the doorway while crossing her arms. Lauren glared, "Amy. Move. Now."

Amy shook her head.

"Move it Raudenfeld! I really don't want to talk and have you listen! This isn't what we do any it will never be!" Lauren hissed at her. Ouch. That took damage to Amy by the looks of her eyes. "And like I said don't stand in my room! I don't really like being around a girl who might attack me with a kiss. Even if our parents are to be married and one day we will be step-sisters. I have seen those televisions shows... kind of like Brallie yet they both have feelings and I don't have any for you. So it would be the one-sided relationship where I want to punch you sometimes."

It was a rule that both Farrah and Bruce both agreed on. The first is that Amy shouldn't be allowed into Lauren's room without being invited because they don't know what Amy will pull (which hurt her a bit knowing that she wasn't trusted). The second is that Amy isn't allowed to have girls over when there is no one home because... yeah. But they don't really worry over it when she is alone since her only friend is a gay guy that abandons her every so often.

Amy unfolded her arms and shoved a notepad that she was holding into the other girl's face. Great, just what Lauren needed. She would be getting a lecture from a girl who would cut on a regular basis. Oh, the irony of this. She frowned a bit as it was harder to read the hand writing. _Does anyone here know that you cut? Judging by your arms I doubt it since there isn't a scratch there. But this explains why you always wear longer pants._

"Shut up about it Amy. I am not answering any of your questions." she threw the notepad back to the other girl with a glare. "So please leave now before I call Farrah. I don't think she would like hearing the fact that you broke a strict rule."

Amy smiled a bit before leaving. She then mouthed, 'I'll write them.'

With that she started to run out the room and headed straight towards hers. Lauren was right behind her knowing that she possibly would do this. As soon as Amy scooped up the phone Lauren was throwing herself at her. Not in that way that people dream about, the way that if she tackles her then she would drop the phone. And it would hopefully break so she can't send that text.

"You tell about me, I will tell the entire school that you are a lesbian. I will tell Farrah and my dad that you are cutting regularly again. And don't pretend that you have no idea what I am talking about." she smirked as she had the other girl's attention. She slowly dropped the phone to her side and looked at her. "You and I are going to make a deal."

_Which is._Instead of just writing it out on paper she wrote it on notes.

"Well, as you guessed it is this. You tell your mom and my dad about me, I go ahead and leak out to the entire school about you. And everything else."

Amy frowned once again at the girl. _Blackmail._

"No, no! I prefer the term a truce until we can figure it out. We both have something against each other." Lauren beamed yet it seemed a bit fake. "And besides, we need each other for a bit. I only have a few friends and I really need someone to turn to. So if you went ahead and told I wouldn't trust you. Any moment that we are in need of each other one would have hurt the other and the other would have hurt the hurt...er. And I am sure Shane won't be here for every moment of the day."

Amy continued to frown a bit while raising an eyebrow. She slowly then typed the word truce and showed it to her. Amy then smiled a bit as she extended her arm out. With a relieved smile the other took her arm in acceptance. "Truce."

* * *

**Author's Final Remarks: **Short? Yes. But this is something to show that the two did have a small bonding ish moment before Speak. But I do know how changing your life like that is rather depressing. I mean I am still in the same city but I left so many friends where I used to live. But then again I grew up in that neighborhood where the police always seemed to be around a bit. But I didn't really know it at the time.

No flames, meant to be OOC as always stated.

-Ghira


End file.
